Total Drama Dareshow
by irkengirl
Summary: The name says it all! Please Read and review!
1. Intro

"Welcome back to Total Drama! This season, the competition is a dareshow! Each week is the same. The contestants have to do given dares to earn points. They can refuse, but they don't earn a point for that dare. The team with the most points wins that week's challenge. The elimination ceremony: all but one contestant will earn... a bag of popcorn! This thing takes place in a concert hall with contestants doing dares onstage. The confessional? A makeup room! The contestant who's voted off must take... the Walk of Shame... again. The winning team gets to spend a while with all their loving fans. Hey, what's more fun, one team being tortured or two teams being tortured? Stay tuned to see the contestants on... Total... Drama... Dareshow!"

"Welcome back! Now to introduce our contestants. Noah, Sarah and Samantha, Drake, Marilynn, Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Izzy and Owen. Now, contestants, there will be a boys' team and a girls' team. But each team will have one teammate that's the opposite gender. Sarah, you're with the boys, Cody, you're with the girls."

"NO!" Noah cried.

"And that's exactly why I chose her to be on your team!" Chris said, laughing at Noah's complaining.

"CODY!" Sierra shrieked.

"Why-hy-hy!?"

"Because, as you should know, I love suffering. Each week, you'll have to do dares to earn points for your team. You will start as soon as we get at least three dares to each contestant on… Total… Drama… Dareshow!

**Place dares in the reviews! I won't update until I get three dares to each contestant, just as Chris said. REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Harsh Beginning

"We finally got dares! We will try to do three for each person. Any leftover spaces will be filled in by the author dares! Let's get right into it on… Total… Drama… Dareshow!"

"First, we'll do dares from the only one to dare everyone… Invaderzimdibfan!" Chris said.

"I dare Cody to pummel Sierra with alien technology!" She said.

"Don't worry, Cody. It's for the team!" Sierra reminded Cody. So Cody got an alien and threw it at Sierra.

"That's not what I meant!" Complained the darer, but she was ignored.

"A point for the girls!"

"Noah has to blow up Sarah and Samantha!" Invaderzimdibfan said.

"It's okay, Noah!" Samantha said.

"You're not even on the same team!" Courtney lectured.

"SO!?" Samantha shot back.

Noah rolled his eyes and threw a stick of dynamite at the two fangirls. After the explosion, Sarah ran over to Noah, her hair in perfect shape.

"We got a point! We got a point!"

"How are you still alive!?" Noah shouted.

"Isn't it a miracle that I still have my hair?" Sarah replied obliviously.

"Sarah has to kiss Cody!"

"I WOULD NEVER!" Sarah shouted, kicking Cody in between the legs as hard as the fangirl could, also frightening the darer.

"The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!" Samantha sang, seemingly already knowing the dare.

"Um… yeah." Said Invaderzimdibfan. "Sing that. Oh, also… Ooh, mess!"

"It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!"

"Ooh, chest!"

"I tried to fit two men in my soul!"

"Ooh, soul!"

"I ended up… STUCK TO A POLE!"

"She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!"

"I fell for every little thing that he said!"

"Ooh, said!"

"And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!"

"Ooh, sled!"

"He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!"

"Ooh, place!"

"Would somebody pour warm water down my face!?"

"A point for the girls!"

The darer fangirl squeaked, then said the next dare. "Mike and Izzy have to sing 'This is how we will end it!' I don't ship them as a pairing, I just picked a random guy and a random girl and ended up with them."

"I left… Bridgette stuck to a pole!" Izzy started, ignoring the fact that she was singing the boy's part. "Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul! Made even Courtney lose control! Now I'm gonna leave you… wedged up in a hole! This is how we will end iiiiit! This game we have played! This is how we will end iiit! Your bill must be paid!"

"Wait, I have to sing Heather's part!?" Mike said.

"DO IT!" Duncan and Drake yelled.

"It is for the team, 'cause we are tied," Sarah added.

Mike just sighed sadly. "Ooooooh! Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig. Help me out and I'll be your human drill rig," Mike sang sadly.

"Ya think I'm gonna fall for that?" Izzy was laughing as she sang. "Ain't a tea party! It's combat! This is how we will end iiit! This game we have played! This is how how we will end iiiiit! Your bill must be payed!"

"Ooooooh! I'm wedged in a hole, this isn't right. If I'm going down-" Mike just stopped. "I can't do it, okay!? I just can't do it!"

"A point for the girls' team!"

The darer was trying not to laugh as she read the next dare. "I dare-" She just fell over laughing, so Chris picked up her list.

"Zoey has to kiss Duncan." He read.

Duncan and Zoey just stared at each other in confusion.

"'Oh, boy. I'm so excited. Duncan and Zoey have been dared to kiss each other in Total Drama.' And send," Sarah tweeted, earning her some glares from Mike, Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, and Duncan.

"Just do it! We're already behind!" Drake said.

Izzy snickered. "You said 'behind!'" She said, earning her a glare from Drake.

Duncan just rolled his eyes, grabbed Zoey, and kissed her before she could kiss him.

"A point for the boys!"

"Not that hard." He snickered. This got several people upset, mainly Duncan's ex-girlfriends and Mike. Mike felt the anger rush through him. He eventually started yelling.

"Back in my days, people didn't double-date!" He shouted.

"Chester!" Invaderzimdibfan fangirled. This just caused Chester to start yelling at her as well.

"Back in my days there weren't fangirls of old men! Wait…" Chester lectured. The darer just laughed hysterically at him. "Back in my days, young 'uns were supposed to respect their elders, not laugh at them!" The darer just laughed harder. Chester eventually went back to being Mike.

"Uh… Why are you laughing at me?" Mike asked, confused.

"Your personalities came back." Invaderzimdibfan explained. "Well, Chester at least."

"YES!" Mike shouted. "FINALLY!"

"Hey!" Invaderzimdibfan took her list from Chris. "Only I get to read my dares!" She shouted. "Anyway… Drake… You have to jump off a cliff and when you get back you have to be all nice and stuff."

"I will make your death slow and painful," Drake grumbled. "I refuse. I'm not stupid."

"Okay... Marilynn," The darer said angrily. "Kick Drake between the legs. Hard!"

"Do it and you die," Drake said darkly. The darer shook her fist at Drake. Marilynn just left her foot on the ground.

"AL!" The darer shouted. "For the rest of the day, people have to call you Al, or call you a monkey!"

"A… monkey?" Al asked, confused.

"Hey, a monkey! Guess what, a monkey? I have to call you either Al or a monkey, a monkey!" Izzy shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant."

"DUNCAN!" Yelled Invaderzimdibfan. "Hug a fluffy bunny!" Duncan looked angry.

"Seriously!? After being in jail for proving I'm not soft, I have to hug a bunny!? Seriously!?" The darer looked at him with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" She asked in as cute of a voice as she could muster.

"Why not, Duncan? You're a bit of a bunny yourself!" Drake mocked. Duncan refused just as revenge for that comment, making Invaderzimdibfan sad. She pretended to cry.

"Fine," Duncan sighed sympathetically. Then he hugged a bunny.

"A point for the boys!"

"Yay!" Said the darer. "Anyway, since Mal is still MIA, Courtney has to go on a date with Mike instead."

"NO!" Mike and Courtney shouted at the darer. Invaderzimdibfan tried looking sad like she had at Duncan.

"When I say 'no,' I mean it! I would never go out with that… that… &#$%!" Courtney shot coldly. Mike just looked confused. "You… you ruined my social life! You %#$&!

"Fine." Sighed the darer. "No need for cussing. Justin hit yourself in the face with a hammer."

"I don't remember anything about the final five." Said Mike.

"Oh, don't play that 'I don't remember' trick on me! Of course you remember!" Courtney yelled.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUP!" Screamed Invaderzimdibfan, hitting Courtney with a comic book.

"Ow! Stop it! Oh!"

"Mike is my favorite!" Exclaimed the darer. "And it was Mal at the time, Chartney!"

"Seriously!? You %#$ing %#$&!" Courtney shouted at the darer. The darer, in turn, started fake crying.

"You made a little girl cry! You're mean!" Izzy said.

"She's fake crying! Look into it!" Courtney shot back.

"Fine," Invaderzimdibfan said. "JUSTIN HIT YOURSELF WITH THE HAMMER ALREADY!"

"But my… my face!" Justin said. "Uh, I refuse; my face is part of my temple as Al likes to call it."

"Don't call me that!" Al complained.

"Gwen, wear a tutu!"

"No!" Gwen shouted.

"Cameron, fail at something intellectual."

"But… I-"

"Just do it, already! We could break the tie!" Drake shouted.

"Fine," Cam sighed. He intentionally cut the wrong wire on a random time bomb. It blew up and coins were spurting out of it.

"A point for the boys!"

"Owen, go on a diet!"

"What's a diet? 'Diet' isn't in my vocabulary," Owen said.

"Now, our second darer is… FanFic101Girl!" Chris said.

"Cody has to kiss Sierra on the lips for FIVE minutes!" FanFic101Girl said, laughing evilly(she didn't request for that I just weird ^_^).

"COOOODDDYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed, kissing Cody on the lips, not letting go, and eventually earning their team a point.

"Owen, act like Izzy for a day!"

"I'm Izzy! Owen has to pretend to be like me!" Owen said, imitating Izzy.

"I really sound like that?" Izzy asked, concerned. "...Cool! Let's go do something fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Heather has to kiss EVERY PERSON on the boys' team- save Sarah of course, but that's up to you!"

"Ew! No!" Heather said, disgusted.

"Sarah has to punch Noah in the face as hard as she can."

"NO! He's my favorite!" Sarah said, petting Noah.

"Help…" Noah mumbled.

"Drake, give a marriage proposal to Samantha!(she just wanted a reaction to that! ^_^)"

"I have a lot of murdering to do…" Drake mumbled darkly.

"So… I'm guessing that's a refusal?" Chris asked.

"You think?"

"Mike, demonstrate EVERY one of your old personalities! AND KISS ZOEY!"

Mike grabbed Zoey by the wrist, pulled her close, and gave her the kiss of kisses(No, not the chocolate!). Zoey was enjoying it, so she joined in, too.

"Enough mush! A point for the boys! Why don't you demonstrate Mal, first?" Chris said.

"M-Mal?" Mike mumbled to himself nervously. Then he inhaled deeply and pushed Zoey away and started rubbing his cheek.

"Mike?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"It's Mal!" Mal shot back. "And seriously? What is wrong with you!? Ugh!"

*Confessional*

"Mal's… back?" Zoey asked.

*End of Confessions*

"Okay, one question. How was I released?"

"'Oh, crap. Thanks to a dare and Chris McLean, Mal has been released.' This is sure to get lots of comments!" Sarah said.

"Ah, Mal. Long time, no see. Well, I've seen you on TV, but that's beside the point," Drake said.

"You guys know each other?" Chris asked.

"I'm a known criminal. I've been arrested at least 97 times. You think I haven't been in juvenile prison?" Drake sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, he's known for ruling juvie before Duncan and ruling jail. Which makes him a threat," Mal explained. "We're enemies."

"Yeah," Drake said, slipping a snapping turtle in Mal's shirt.

"AAAAGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Mal screamed in pain and agony.

"Ha."

"Anyway, Sierra, stay at least 10 feet away from Cody for you choose how long."

"I'll wait. There's bound to be another dare that's similar!" Sierra said logically.

"Ugh… Finally…" Mal mumbled as the turtle crawled out of his shirt, glaring at Drake, who was smiling vengefully.

"Anywho, next darer is… Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns! Spooky name! This oughta be good!"

"Noah, let Sierra give you a makeover!" The darer said evilly.

"NO!" Noah screamed, horrified by the very idea of such a thing.

"I'm with Cody!" Sierra said flatly.

"Cody, give a list of girls whose bras you would steal besides Gwen's from Total Drama."

"Uh…" Cody blushed. "Nobody's?"

"A point for the girls!"

"Sierra, stay glued to anyone's side BUT Cody's for an hour."

"See? Perfect! I choose an hour for the other one! And I'll just go Noah since I can't think of anyone else."

*Confessional*

"Oh, COME ON!" Noah shouted.

*End of Confessions*

"Heather, admit you like Al to his face with direct eye contact and MEAN IT!"

"I ha… Okay, I… I-" Heather was interrupted when Al grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She joined in.

"Enough mush! Just so you guys will STOP KISSING ALREADY, I'm gonna count that as a point for the girls!"

"Ha!" Heather said, breaking the moment.

"Duncan, flash the girl who you think is the hottest in the room."

"I just hugged a bunny! Now you want me to flash Gw-" Duncan covered his mouth before he could finish the last word. "Uh… Can I pass on that one?" Sarah, Sierra, and Cody started imitating chickens to mock him. "Oh, bite me!" Owen and Izzy opened their mouths with hungry expressions on their faces.

"Courtney, kiss Al for at least 10 seconds."

"What!?" Heather and Al said.

"I will break your skull if you do!"

*Confessional*

"Did I… I didn't…" Heather started to blush. "I…" Heather just sighed, giving up.

*End of Confessions*

Gwen helped Courtney by holding Heather away while Courtney did the dare.

"A point for the girls!"

"Justin, streak and sit there nude for an hour… and you can have a pillow!"

"I'm sorry, sitting naked in the winter can really damage your skin," Justin said matter-of-factly. "But I'll take the pillow. I just can't afford bruising my head on those beds again. Beside, I could get splinters in my hair. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No…" All the girls except Sierra, Marilynn, Sarah, and Samantha said, woozy from his mancandyness.

"Gwen, have your hair, makeup, and outfit redone in brighter colors."

"No!" Gwen said.

"Mike, sit in a tub full of whatever Izzy wants to put in it."

"Well, since Mike is MIA, Mal will have to do it!" Chris said.

"Cool!" Izzy said. "Let's see… egg milk!" Then Izzy put in some raw egg whites. "And some steamed lips! And some shloogleshnork!" Then Izzy poured in some radioactive slime. "And a gooblegoo!" Then she put in a puddle of living slime. "And a gup!"

"Those aren't even words!" Mal yelled at the feminine psychopath.

"And some stomach juice!" Then Izzy reached in a random intern's mouth and scooped out some stomach acid and poured it in. "Big O, fart into here!" Then Izzy took the jar of fart into Marilynn's lab and used a potion to liquify it. Then she poured in the liquid fart. "And a rainbow! And a smile!" Then Izzy put in something that looked like a face ripped off someone. "And some bunny fur! And a bomb! And some blueberries! And a sack of snapping turtles!"

"I thought I was uncomfortable before, but now…" Mal said.

"Just get in!" Drake said, shoving Mal in the tub of stuff, causing Mal to scream in pain and grossed-out-ness. Eventually Mal climbed out. He was glowing from the radioactive goop.

"Never… do that… again!" Mal panted. Drake paused for a sec.

"A point for the boys!"

"Ah, what the heck?" Then he shoved Mal in again.

"No! Stop it! Agh!" Then Mal climbed out again. "Your turn to be bait!" Then Drake and Mal started fighting.

"Zoey has to exchange clothes with Cameron!"

Zoey and Cam shrugged, went into changing rooms and exchanged clothes.

"A point for the girls!"

"Cameron, kiss the girl you would date that's in this room."

Cameron hesitantly kissed Gwen, earning him a glare from Duncan.

"A point for the boys!"

"Izzy, go streaking around the building."

Izzy then ran off somewhere.

"Owen, go an hour without eating!"

"He already did thanks to the other dare, so… A point for the boys! Now for a dare that was left behind. All girls have to tell everyone what color their underwear is!"

"That's easy! Mine has little pictures of Noah all over them!" Sarah said, causing Noah to blush.

"A point for the boys! And a stalk of embarrassment for Noah!"

"Gwen's are black!" Sierra said.

"A point for the girls! Now for some author dares to fill in the leftover spaces! Irkengirl!"

"Noah, you my favorite character YOU GET MUFFIN COVERED IN CANDY CANEZ!"

"Um… Okay…" Noah said, creeped out by what she just said.

"Duncan, say you soft!"

"You soft," Duncan said.

"No, say that you're soft!"

"That you're soft!"

"ARGH! Say, 'I'm soft!'"

"You're soft!"

"LIES! I MEAT YOOOOUUUU!" Irkengirl screamed, throwing a raw steak at him. "Anyway, Justin, meat is good for your skin. Rub this raw boneless steak all over yourself."

"Really? I had no idea!" Justin said, taking the steak.

"I'm not sure if it really is; I just wanted him to rub meat on himself," Irkengirl whispered to Chris.

"A point for the-" Chris burst out laughing before he could finish his sentence.

"Drake, here's a knife. Kill that intern."

Drake took the knife and violently disemboweled the poor intern.

"A point for the boys…"

"O.O Okay… Al, you're lucky. You get more fun with me today than anyone else! Put this raw steak in your boxers!"

Al looked thoroughly disturbed. "You want me to put raw meat in my…"

"Yes!"

"What's your thing with meat?" Drake asked with a small blood stain on his shirt.

"I don't know! PUT IN THE MEAT! Your second is to cook it with this lighter without taking it out."

"I… I refuse…" Al said, highly disturbed now.

"Cameron, I would've given you your 3rd dare, except you got another one asking you to make an invention to heal all injuries and dying."

Cameron quickly assembled the machine.

"Another point for the boys!"

"Samantha, you have to be in a small room with Noah-"

"I ACCEPT!" The insane fangirl screamed.

"...For an hour."

"Seriously? Seriously!?" Noah protested.

"I never said it's not fun to torture you, I said you're my favorite character. Marilynn, here's a freebie. It allows you to get a point without needing to do a dare. Use it anytime when there's a dare you really don't wanna do, but you really need a point."

"Sierra, Owen, Al, Izzy, and Samantha, you each get a point; Sierra gets two since she completed two dares. Now to tally up the points!"

An hour later, Chris came back in the room. "The scores have been tallied! The girls have… 13! And the boys have… 14! The boys win! Ladies, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight! Who will go home? Find out here on… Total… Drama… Dareshow!"

**Start sending in more dares! Review them! MEEEEAAAAT!**


	3. Harsh Beginning Elimination Ceremony

"The votes have been counted. I'll read the votes. One vote for Sierra, one for Cody, one for Heather, another for Heather, one for Zoey, one for Courtney, another for Courtney, one for Heather, and the last vote goes to…"

There was a long silence. Heather had a stern look on her face.

"...Courtney. You and Heather are tied. The one going home-or, well, outta here-is…

…

…

…

...Courtney!"

"What!?" Courtney protested. "This can't be legal! Get rid of Heather!"

"Should I? Let's see… No! Take the Walk already!"

"I was voted off first in Remix! Heather has never been eliminated first!"

"Interns, take her away before ratings drop."

"This isn't legal! I have lawyers!" Courtney yelled as the interns dragged her to the Lame-osine.

"We aren't gonna miss her. What kind of surprises will open up next? Will Drake and Mal kill each other? Will Noah snap from all the stress? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Dareshow!"

**Oh and by the way, if you're wondering about Mal freaking out last chappy, two reasons. One, I have this theory that Mal fears snapping turtles(heehee! ^_^)! And two, it was in his shirt for crying out loud! I'd reckon you'd be scared if someone snuck a snapping turtle in your shirt!**


	4. Tie Breaker Chaos Part 1

star?ll go through here on Total Dareshow!Okay, would you two stop looking at each other like you wanna kill each other? It kinda scary** Cody said. **

**enemies Drake said. **

**s challenge time!**Okay, the first darer is

**m Gonna Make It. Cody, Al. Sarah, Heather. Noah, Cody. Samantha, Sierra.**This oughta be good!Uh, let This shows moving fast. You and I werent right, so look out, now. You

**Scuse me! Donve done the same!**It stop me now! Just you tryyyyy! Our fortunes time for you to say bye, bye, byyyyye!Umt there, so I don** Noah said. Sarah handed him a sheet with the lyrics. I never thought Is face it. Im in the final three unless we get caught in that **

**re gonna make iiiiit! And they cans waitiiiiiing! And they can kiss it all bye, bye, bye!**You are the worst! Why must you torment me? It

**m gonna make iiiiit! And they cans waitiiiiiing! It **

**s episode!**Noah, Cody, Sarah, and Samantha are off to a good start!I dare Drake to surrender to Mal permanently!I surrender to you, Mal,That doesn** Chris said. **

**t supposed to.**Mal, kiss Courtney!Well, since Courtney isnll be here today ONLY for others

**Mal said, grossed out by the very idea. **

**Then Sierra put on black clothes. **

**A point for the boys!**Cody, give a marriage proposal to Sierra!Think about it, Cody. We could be ahead of the boys!Its tears, on your own. We wouldn

***Confessional* **

**t want to upset Sierra again, but I also don Cody said. **

***End of Confessionals* **

Yes, Cody-kins?Would

**Drake said, annoyed. **

**Sierra screamed. **

Welcome,A point for the , two points, because one of my dares was for Sierra to accept,Oh. Another point for the girls!Samantha, be Sierra

**t like Cody, but Sierrall do it!**Looks like thereDuncan, be Cody

**Someone I guess **

***One Chaotic Wedding Later* **

**Cody said. **

**ve said worse.**Noah, make out with Sarah.A point for the boys! And a lot of torture for Noah! and torture! XD

*End of Confessions*

Tommiboy!Duncan, hug this pretty . Not bad.A point for the boys!Our next darer is

**t say anything Cody-related for an hour.**I think I can do next darer iss a dare from someone who couldn

**Noah got interrupted when Samantha grabbed him and started kissing him. **

**s day, is it?**Nos not** Noah mumbled. **

**Justin said, smiling. Then, he kicked Al in the kiwis hard. **

**m not stupid.**Sarah, punch Noah in the ! He

**I Hey Mal!**What? It even 

**Drake just laughed at the comment while Mal glared at Samantha. **

**re so sweet!**I AM NOT- REPEAT, NOT SWEET, I NEVER WAS, AND NEVER WILL BE! IF YOU CALL ME SWEET AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU, YOU %#$&!Okay, sheesh.A pointSquee!Drake, be Mal

**Invaderzimdibfan shook her fist at Drake. A DONKEY!**Eh. Whatever.A point for the girls!Al, say at the end of each of your ? Why?Ugh. It promise I and stuff. There, you happy

**the darer said. **

**re away.**Uh, this isn** Chris said. **

**I don **

**Drake said, shoving Mal into the OC. **

**The OC fangirl said. **

**Nik squealed, squeezing Mal tightly. **

**I guess.**Zoey, be in Phineas and Ferb.I said this isn

**Chris asked. **

**m sorry, what? Anyway, Izzy, get in a fight with the Doctor from Doctor Who.**How many times do I have to tell you, THIS IS NOT A** Chris stopped talking when he saw a blue police box-looking thing slowly appear. s that?**The tardis! Duh!Im in the wrong-A point for the girls

**ve done it before. I can do it again.**A point for the boys and girls!Cody, blow Sierra up with dynamite!It** Sierra encouraged. So Cody got a stick of dynamite and threw it at Sierra. **

**Sarah squealed. Noah just moaned in dismay. **

**ve all heard it before. Justin, slap Alejandro across the face with this raw steak.** ! Also, do the Meat Jig. Watch my OC Rina to know what to point o-of th-the Mea-eat Jig-ig is to be b-boneless-ess!Uht wanna break my spine. So, no. Okay?Aw

**t call me that **

**s a Fizz-Z **

**s a super fizzy drink with high fizz. A slight twitch could fizz-ify it!**Uh and a-and , hm! Now drink it!Mm, hm. It sure is fizzy. Now dance like a monkey!I and stuff

**Irkengirl said flatly. **

**Cam said, shrugging. Then he squirted hot sauce on a habanero pepper. **

**m done?**Nope!Two points for the boys!Now put it by this shrimp cocktail at St. Elmo Steak House, Indiana!But that dish is the spiciest on Earth!I know! Now do it!Okay** Cam mumbled as he placed the pepper next to the shrimp. **

**s the hottest sauce on Earth!**I know!It** Owen said as he squirted the sauce all over the shrimp. **

**Cam asked. **

**Irkengirl said. **

**ll get to eat the shrimp!**Another point for the boys! I like where this is headed!Now eat it!EAT it!? But-Yeah!s warning.

cabin, because I don

**Owen said as he walked in the interns**Wow

**ll get THREE points! Now jump in a pool of lava!**I

**m bored, Is a tie. This is where it gets real exciting! Noah, Cody, you two will be my tiebreakers. PM me your ideas for a tiebreaker mini-challenge. Is the twist: it DOESN brain... things can come up with. Now, a quick note: no more reviewing your dares. Only dares through PM will be allowed now. So if theret include, thatm just kinda tired of flames 24/7. Send **


End file.
